


Ring of Scars

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Kink, M/M, Petopher Appreciation Week, Rape/Non-con Elements, This happens a few years in the future, Trope: Magic made them do it, a dash of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Malia sets up Chris and Peter the night before her wedding day. She helpfully provides them with toys. Bondage. I posted my kink fic too early Oh well.:)PETOPHER APPRECIATION WEEK: Trope. Magic Made Them Do it. (More or less)---“Behave.” Christopher Argent’s deep voice resonated in his ear and he bit Peter’s earlobe. Actually bit.If he could talk, he would have demanded answers. Maybe. Or maybe he would just scream and beg Chris to keep going. ....---OR: The one in which Malia is a Minx and Peter doesn't know how she knows knows about these kind of toys and is thankful Chris has many skills.When I say bondage I mean bondage.





	

“I see you left a mark  
Up and down my skin  
I don't know where I end  
And where you begin”  
-Discipline “Nine inch Nails”  
  
When Peter came to his senses it was with a yelp. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, at least that’s what he could feel. Sweat mixed with… His eyes opened wide and he tried to cry out but he couldn’t. There was something in his mouth. Fear and Panic set in and he almost shifted until his nose picked up exactly what that other thing was and subsequently who it belonged to. And at least now he knew whose dick was in his ass, small mercies. It was too hard to focus on anything other than being fucked but he did at least try to tug a little on his bonds. The ropes burned into his skin. They were coated in Wolfsbane. He received a slap to his ass for that.

“Behave.” Christopher Argent’s deep voice resonated in his ear and he _bit_ Peter’s earlobe. Actually bit.

If he could talk, he would have demanded answers. Maybe. Or maybe he would just scream and beg Chris to keep going. His ass was sore, his back hurt and his arms were bleeding from the wolfsbane.

This had been going on for a while. He’d already come, he could feel the sticky mess slicking the sheets. He could smell it. He could smell that Chris had already come once too because it was smeared into his skin and coated the gag.

His jaw ached around it and the smell made him dizzy. He knew he’d never forget that smell. He also knew that all he had to do was exert a little strength and he could fling Chris off of him. He still had his legs. He could still shift his way out of this, but he didn’t want to.

They were in the room his daughter Malia had set them up in, the little minx. She had planned this. Peter remembered arguing with Chris about the bed. She’d put both of them in a room together because ‘there weren’t any other rooms in the hotel, Peter. If you want to walk me down the aisle then you’ll stay here.’  He hazily remembered Scott’s bachelor party. The uncomfortable pre-wedding party, getting drunk.

He remembered coming back up to the room to find Chris staring at a box of sex- toys.

Since they’d been shoved in the room together they managed to co-exist for at least 24 hours before that moment. They had simply not talked to each other and Chris had slept in a chair. That box had been deliberately left there. When Chris had lifted something up out of it with an incredulous look the action had triggered a container to spill.

He was going to kill his daughter… if he was able to even walk in the morning.

The aroma had washed over both of them and now he was getting fucked by Christopher Fucking Argent. Given that he was a werewolf he was coming to his senses first, maybe? The wolfsbane might have caused it to last a little longer. He didn’t know whether or not to laugh or cry. It was the ultimate humiliation. Chris would never be doing this if it wasn’t for whatever was in that jar. They wouldn’t even be talking or in the same room together unless forced.

All that aside…

Peter couldn’t deny it felt good. Chris knew what he was doing and that cock. Fuck. He wanted badly to see it, it felt so fucking huge in his ass. He whimpered when Chris kept working against his prostrate. He’d already come once, he felt like his insides had been scraped raw and there was a ways to go yet before his ass would be set free.

Chris was taking his time. Peter closed his eyes and tried to relax. He tried not to squeal like a girl when Chris licked and nipped his neck. He tried not to let it affect him when Chris’ fingers brushed his hair. He had worked up a steady rhythm and apparently had more endurance than Peter would ever give a human credit for. “You feel so fucking good Peter.” Chris whispered. “So good. You should always have a dick in your ass, it’s fucking glorious.”

Peter shuddered, but not from revulsion because Chris talking dirty was doing things to him.

He _wanted_ this.

The realization shook him to the very core.

It wasn’t just any dick.

He wanted _Christopher Argent’s_ dick.

It was impossible because Peter never got what he wanted. As soon as whatever had come over both of them had also washed off of Chris he’d be discarded like a hot potato. It was alright, he was used to it. Before he could do much more internal crisis management Chris came inside him and warmth filled his tender ass.

Peter thought that was it. It was over, Chris would just walk away.

Chris fell back on the bed after he pulled out and laughed harshly. “Fuck, you’re goddamn amazing.”  He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed at Peter in wonder.

Peter had never had anyone look at him like that before and he didn’t know what to do with it.

“I feel like I should stick one of those dildos in you and leave you like this until I’m ready to get hard again.” Chris chuckled as he reached over to stroke the underside of Peter’s ear.

Peter hated how good that stroking made him feel.

“Unfortunately, we’ve a wedding to attend in a few hours and I think you’ve been properly fucked enough tonight.” Chris didn’t seem at all incoherent, or out of control.

Peter stared at him suspiciously.

“Shit, it wore off too, didn’t it?” Chris gave him a concerned look.

Peter nodded slowly.

Chris sighed and pulled his hand away from where it was caressing the side of Peter’s face.  “I was affected too and I will defend myself if you try and kill me.” The hunters warned him. He got off the bed to get a knife and gun and find his jeans. He didn't immediately come back to the bed. Instead, he poured himself a drink and waited.

Peter wasn’t sure what to do. If he threw the righteous fit he was certainly entitled to chances were he’d never feel Chris’ hands on him again. If he remained where he was he would be thrown into the position of sub and he most certainly was not.  So instead of raging out he glanced at the ropes and tugged. The wolvesbane was not letting him free.

Chris finished his drink and helped him. Once Peter was free he instantly leaped back.

Peter looked away from Chris and yanked the ball gag out of his mouth. He gasped for breath and shuddered. The scent of Chris’ cum was overwhelming. His wrists began to heal and he exhaled shakily. He stayed on the bed, unable to speak for the moment.  With a small sound of pain he turned to lie on his side, still not quite ready to stand or sit up.  His back faced Chris. “Just say it already and fuck off.” Peter snarled.

“What are you expecting me to say?” Chris sprawled on the chair as he stared at Peter. “That was fucking amazing, Peter, and I’m not going to deny it was anything other than that. Aphrodisiacs aside, your ass is goddamn near perfect. It’s like it was made to take dick.  I’m not going to apologize.”

Peter snorted as he managed to gather his senses together for a comeback, at least. “My ass is probably the best you’ve ever seen. It’s not just near perfect, it _is_ perfect.”  He rubbed his aching wrists and closed his eyes. He was drenched in Chris’ cum mingled with his own and it was lulling him into a false sense of security. He wasn’t going to be upset that Chris had no feelings at all for him. It was just sex. His first sex since well before the fire. He couldn’t blame his daughter. Malia didn’t understand. She just saw two people who didn’t have anyone and wanted to give them a chance. He could get through this by clinging to bravado.

Peter’s long silence prompted Chris to speak again.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Chris demanded. He got up off the chair in frustration and came around to the side of the bed that Peter was facing.

“Don’t.” Peter snapped when Chris reached out. He hadn’t had time to deal with everything yet.  He was working on it.

Chris closed his fingers into a fist. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want.” He sighed, rising. “Was it that bad?” He sounded almost worried. “Did I go too far? You were really into it.”

It was ridiculous, no one was ever worried about him. It wasn’t care in Chris’ voice. It could not be. Peter shrugged.

“I get the feeling this was your first time using shit like this.” Chris exhaled. “Your daughter certainly has a warped sense of humor.” He sat back down on the bed and in spite of the way Peter flinched away from him he brushed at Peter’s hair.

Peter didn’t open his eyes.

“I could help you get used to it.” Chris offered. “Peter, I don’t want this to be a onetime thing. I haven’t felt anything since Victoria died. Every time you walked into a room, it hits me.  Proud, beautiful Peter. You would lift your chin and sneer at me then go out of your way to avoid me.” He continued to stroke Peter’s hair, from his ear, down his neck and back again. “Peter Hale was someone I could never have, so I didn’t think about it. Doesn’t mean I didn’t want it.”

Peter liked it when Chris’ fingers slid through his hair. He liked it too much.

“I think you don’t want to admit that you want someone to take you in hand and to rule you.” Chris traced his thumb over Peter’s lips. “To pull you back.”

Peter refused to answer.

“Poor Peter.” Chris sighed. “You don’t want to give an inch do you? Unless drugs force you into it. Then you can deny it was what you wanted. That was what this was today, a little push over the edge. I could do more of that if you want.” He trailed his fingers down Peter’s chest. “If that’s what it takes for you to agree. Open your eyes, Peter. Look at me.”

Peter did not.

“Open. Your. Eyes.” Chris moved his hand suddenly up to Peter’s throat and squeezed.

Peter opened his eyes.

“Hm.” Chris chuckled and lowered his hand. “Okay. What do you want? Cards on the table, Peter. I want you. I want this. I’ll work for it if I have to.”

“I want you.” Peter said between his teeth, relenting finally. It was the tone of Chris’ voice. It felt…real. It wasn’t flowery or charming. Chris was being honest and it was refreshing.

“Alright,” Chris nodded and looked relieved. “That’s a good. I want you too.” He smiled roguishly. “Did you like what happened tonight?”

Peter looked for a moment like he wasn’t going to answer but then he finally sighed and nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” Chris smiled again. The years dropped off his face when he smiled. “It’s a start.” He brushed again at Peter’s hair and slipped his fingers down to the wolf’s lips. He tugged Peter’s mouth open and his thumb roughly traced the wolf’s lips, inside and out. “You’re not nearly as bruised as you should be.”

Peter eyed him and rolled his eyes. It didn’t need to be said, he was not a slave and not into pain. It just happened how it happened.

“It speaks volumes that you let me do even this, you clearly _want_ to trust me.” Chris chuckled softly.  “You know what I’d like to prove that? I want you to do something for me.”

Peter looked at him curiously. “I’m afraid to ask.”

Chris pulled the box of sex toys Malia had ‘forgotten’ in their room. He rummaged in it briefly and pulled something out.

Peter’s eyes bulged. “What the _fuck_ is that?”

“What does it look like?” Chris grinned widely at Peter’s expression. He shook it out so that there wasn’t any illusions as to what it actually was.

Peter flushed, staring at it.  “How does she even _know_ about these things?”

Chris tilted his head, “Well?”

“I need a hell of a lot of alcohol.” Peter muttered and stared at what could only be considered a harness. It was soft leather with a medium sized plug …and what looked like a cage for his cock. “You’re a kinky fucker, Christopher. Who knew?”  
  
“So, will you?” Chris twirled it around on his finger.

Peter stretched and leaned back on his hands. He gave Chris a long, thoughtful stare then looked at his nails. “What do I get in return?”

“What do you want?”

“Well That's a loaded question,” Peter laughed softly. “I’m already getting you. But I want a bit more than that, Christopher. I want you to ask Scott for me.”

Chris stared at him, “What?”

“I want you to ask Scott for me after the wedding in front of everyone.” Peter chuckled smugly. He was dead sure Chris wouldn’t ever agree to that and certain he’d gotten out of wearing that awfully painful looking thing.

Chris smirked. “Ask him what?”

Peter stared, there was no way Chris was agreeing to this, he was just fucking with him. “For me. It’s a Werewolf thing. You want me, you gotta ask the Alpha.” He was full of shit, he just wanted Chris to do it and knew he wouldn’t.

“Alright,” Chris nodded solemnly. “It’s a deal.”

Peter choked on his own tongue. He was so sure he’d gotten out of it. His cheeks reddened and he swallowed. “They’ll know…” He whined.

“A deal’s a deal, Peter.” Chris reached over and carded his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter leaned into the touch and grunted. “You have to wear it through the entire Wedding.”

“But my daughter…and Scott will be pissed at me. I’ll be taking attention from Malia.” Peter tried to reason with Chris.

“Your daughter left these things in here.” Chris reminded him. “I expect she wanted them to be used. Face it, Peter, everyone knows you’re the one who likes attention, and you can act like there’s nothing wrong with the best of them.”

“You’re more evil than I’ve ever given you credit for.” Peter muttered.

“Probably why you’re attracted to me,” chuckled Chris.

“Oh not the _only_ reason.” Peter drawled. “ _Fine_ …” He huffed and rolled his eyes. With a sigh he reached over and plucked the item from Chris’ hand. “But I’m taking a shower first.”

Peter stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He wasn’t irritated exactly, just unsure and all the other wolves would know it. He didn’t like being unsure. Waking up like he did had unnerved him. He didn’t like someone else being in control. Chris Argent wasn’t just anyone and ugh. He was thinking too much.

The water splashed over him and warm slick soap made everything better. His ass had already healed from the attention earlier. His jaw ached a little. The shower did wonders though as he cleaned himself up. He liked being clean, he liked presenting a perfect appearance.

Did the man feel anything? Peter wasn’t sure. Chris certainly didn’t act as though he cared that much. To be fair, they had just been thrown into this position and he had to tread carefully. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of heat against his skin and wondered what had possessed his daughter to throw them in a room together and how she had known his secret. He got out of the shower and fiddled around in the bathroom, wasting time. He sniffed, the scent of bathroom products filled the air and he relaxed. He’d scrubbed and scrubbed to get the smell of Chris’ cum off of him and was satisfied he was good. He chuckled at the cabinet. He had a huge selection of products whereas Chris had a small, neatly packed bag set to the side to make room for Peter’s things.

He took his damn time once he was finally dry and kept glancing at the harness. Fuck, he was probably going to need help but the indignity of asking made him cringe. He sighed and opened the shower door a small towel wrapped around his waist.

Chris was still there, reading a book. He noticed Peter, checked his watch and gave the wolf an amused look. “Forty-five minutes? Really? I can get ready in ten.”

“Fuck you,” Peter snorted. It took time to style his hair, the look didn’t fall naturally. “I need help.”

“Yes, I think that  much has already been determined.” Chris quipped.

Peter gave him an irritated snarl. “I can’t do this on my own. If you want me in this thing, then come in here and help me.”

Chris marked his place in the book and got up. He’d put on underwear but that’s as far as he gone considering he was going to take a shower too. “What do you need?”

Peter thrust a bottle of lube at Chris.

“You just had my dick in you.” Chris pointed out.

Peter’s glare was enough to get Chris to cooperate. “Make yourself useful,” Peter turned around and dropped the towel. He rested his hands on the counter and parted his legs slightly. He could see Chris behind him in the mirror looking thoughtfully at Peter’s ass.

Chris squirted some lube onto his fingers and leaned in to give Peter a kiss on his shoulder. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Chris whispered in his ear as he slipped one finger in Peter’s hole.

Peter shuddered, unwilling to accept how much he liked it.

“I know you’d rather have my dick in you.” Chris’ voice was low and sultry as he encouraged Peter to lean back against him. “I’m not as young as I used to be, Peter. This will have to make up for it until I can fuck you properly again tonight.”

Peter squirmed and leaned his head against Chris’ chest while he concentrated on relaxing. Chris was good at this. His fingers knew what they were doing and he was good at murmuring things to keep Peter comfortable. His voice was almost like a drug. Peter’s eyes fluttered closed when a second finger joined the first. He reached up behind him and gripped the back of Chris’ neck. The kiss that followed was the leisurely sort, the kind that wasn’t really needed but felt good anyway.

Chris helped him slide on the harness and withdrew his fingers. The cage felt strange on his cock but the plug in the back, that was hard to get used to. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to be able to walk with this thing. “God that’s hot.” Chris swallowed. “Jesus, Peter. God, why did I wait this long?” Chris ran his hands up and down Peter’s waist and hips.

Peter decided that Chris staring at him like that made everything worth it. He tried straightening and winced when the plug just seemed to burrow deeper. Chris gave him a curious look and tapped at the plug a few times. Peter whimpered. He couldn’t. He couldn’t go down like this. Every time he moved the damn thing would shift and turn.

Chris got into the shower to let him get dressed and that was a process in itself.

No matter what he did he couldn’t forget that thing inside him.  

Thankfully he managed to get on his suit pants and shoes by the time Chris made it out of the shower. He was buttoning up his shirt when he saw the man walk out and smile approvingly at him Peter glowered. It wasn’t comfortable in the slightest.

“You look delicious in a suit.” Chris’ eyes roamed over Peter. “Especially when I know what’s underneath.”

Peter response was to preen at the praise. But once he realized he was preening he snarled at Chris and walked off with a slight limp.

*

They parted ways on the way to their places in the ceremony and Peter went to find Malia. She of course looked absolutely beautiful and he couldn’t believe he’d had a part in creating her.

“Peter?” Malia smiled brilliantly. Lydia rolled her eyes as soon as he showed up. Allison sat off to the side holding on to the bride’s bouquet. She had married Isaac in France a few years before and they had flown in earlier that morning.

“I need to speak to my daughter _in private_ for a minute.” Peter told the other two.

“It’s alright, girls.” Malia told her friends.

Lydia gave Peter a warning look, “Do NOT mess up all my hard work!” she gestured at Malia’s appearance and flounced off with Allison.

She looked suspiciously at Peter once they were alone and sniffed. “Hi? Are..”

“Malia,” Peter said as gently as possible. “Next time you decide to interfere in my love life. Don’t.”

“But it worked, didn’t it?” Malia was sniffing the air. Then her eyes open wide and she giggled. “It worked...really well. Peter, what...what in the hell are you wearing?”

“As if you don’t know, considering you put it there.” Peter gave her a miffed look. “Now Chris Argent thinks I’m a sub. Thanks for that.”

Malia burst into laughter, “Oh that’s the best I’ve heard all month. Oh god!” She would be crying if she didn’t know that Lydia would kill her for ruining her mascara.”Peter Hale, a sub…. “

“It’s not THAT funny.” Peter muttered.

“Oh it IS, and why is it bad? You’ve liked him forever.” Malia waved her hand dismissively. “You’ve just been too proud to do anything about it and you need _someone_ , Peter. You’re alone too much. Scott even mentioned it awhile ago. He was worried you weren’t showing up at the pack meetings, he wants you to feel comfortable.”

“You mean he wants to make sure I’m not plotting anything behind his back.” Peter found their liquor stash and poured himself a tumbler.

“Nice deflection, Peter.” Malia didn’t call him dad, which he wasn’t sure he liked but he could understand it. “You like Chris Argent. I know you do. So, want to tell me why you are wearing a harness on my wedding day?”

“He’s going to ask Scott for me.” Peter downed the tumbler.

“What?!?” Malia shrieked, “Really? I mean, that’s not a thing, and it’s going to freak Scott out but..” she paused, “oh my god, you told him it was a thing!”

Peter gave a little shrug.

“Peter!” Malia shoved him in exasperation. “How could you already mess up what could probably be the best thing in your life?!? It’s been less than 24 hours!”

“I didn’t think he’d actually agree?” Peter defended himself.  
  
“Well you’d better tell him before he embarrasses himself in front of every wolf in the pack.” Malia sighed.“I can’t believe you?!” She flopped into a chair and moaned. “Allison is here! Couldn’t you have told him? What possessed you?!”

“I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly!” Peter argued back, voice rising. “I came to my senses in a ball gag with Chris Argent plowing my ass!”

Malia scoffed. “Please, you drool about him so much it makes Scott’s previous obsession over Allison look tame by comparison. I bet your password is Christopher!”

“I’m not that much of an idiot!” Peter yelled.  “And I don’t drool. I discreetly admire him when I’m not busy plotting death and destruction.”

“You do so! And you don’t do that anymore either!” Malia retorted. “Now you go and find him and stop him from doing this!”

“No!” Peter shook his head stubbornly.  “Chris can make a fool of himself if he wants to for all I care. I won’t see him again after this anyway!”

Malia raised both her hands and gave Peter a frustrated growl. “Why can’t you admit you love him?”

“Because there’s no way on this earth he loves me. Damnit, Malia!” Peter roared. “All he cares about is how fuckable I am because he hasn’t had any in a long time. He does not, nor does he have any intention of loving me the way I love him!”  

Someone cleared their throat. “The entire wedding party can hear you guys…” Lydia was at the door.

“Fine, let’s get this over with.” Malia marched out the door and grabbed the bouquet from a startled Allison.

Peter growled and followed her because she was his daughter, dammit and he was not going to lose the opportunity of actually doing the only fatherly thing he’d ever get to do for her. His head held high he waited with Malia’s arm in his. He smiled because he was proud of her and the day wasn’t about him. He wouldn’t let this thing with Christopher ruin it for his daughter. When Allison and Lydia started things off he cleared his throat. “I’m proud of you, Malia.” he told her softly and gave her a genuine smile. “You’re a Hale through and through, and you’re beautiful today.”

She smiled at the unexpected compliment. It was the highest praise  you could get from her biological father.  “Thank you, Peter.”

He helped her put the veil over her face and took her down the aisle.

Peter could feel eyes on both of them and saw Chris looking at him with an odd expression. He did his best to look blase as if what he was wearing was insignificant. In reality he couldn’t ignore it and it was getting difficult not to wince. He dreaded sitting down because his spot was next to Chris.  He could barely meet Scott’s eyes but he did it anyway. Proud as ever. He did give Malia to the boy and turned like a King.

He took his spot next to Chris and sat down. Pain lashed through him and it took all of his self-control to keep a smile plastered on his face. Unexpectedly, Chris took his hand in his and laced their fingers together in plain sight. His daughter was sitting right next to him! He stroked Peter’s fingers, gently soothing, leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Lucky for you, I love you too.”

Peter stared, looked flustered and ignored all the snickers. He will never admit that he clutched Chris’ hand and focused on the ceremony.

All the wolves in the wedding ceremony had heard it too.

*FIN*


End file.
